1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for use in a portable wireless telecommunication device to enable the device to exchangably connect with different external antennae.
2. The Prior Art
Following the development of communication technology, portable wireless telecommunication devices are becoming increasingly popular. To meet different operating circumstances, the device needs to be exchangably connected with different antennae. To achieve this, a connector which can exchangably connect with coaxial connectors in electrical connection with different antennae is mounted in the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,570 discloses such a connector. However, this prior art connector has a relatively complicated structure resulting in a high cost.
Hence, an improved connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current connectors.